Acute Chest Syndrome (ACS) is characterized by fever, chest pain and pulmonary infiltrates. It is a major cause of morbidity and mortality in sickle cell disease. This is a prospective study to establish a systematic approach to determine the infectious or non-infectious etiology of ACS in children, and to study the pulmonary pathology in ACS and develop treatment guidelines based upon clinical and laboratory analysis.